The present invention relates to generating words and/or names, and more specifically, to using N-grams of phonemes to generate such words and/or names.
Words and names are often generated using methods that combine language units, such as letters or syllables. However, these methods usually require manual coding and tuning, which involves a time-consuming manual selection of language units, and an even more time-consuming setting of frequencies of occurrence of these units. Additional time may be spent annotating units, such as “this unit occurs only at the beginning of a word”. Although words generated with the above-described methods are often acceptable in quality, the produced results are sometimes unsatisfactory and tend to be unpronounceable and alien sounding. This is particularly true for English and other languages with complex grapheme-to-phoneme mappings.